The present invention relates to correcting alignment errors between the mounts for mounting fire control devices and guns of a weapon system.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to correcting alignment errors between the mounts for mounting fire control devices and guns of a weapon system, and thus, generally relates to the field of detecting and measuring as well as compensating for errors. In particular, the present invention is directed to determining and correcting errors which result from mechanical or dimensional manufacturing tolerances as well as changes in the mounts and seatings of fire control devices and associated weapons or guns. The determination and correction of such errors is carried out for the purpose of accomplishing a precise mutual alignment of the fire control devices and the associated weapons or guns relative to each other.
The interaction or cooperation of fire control devices or systems with one another, of fire control devices or systems with weapons or guns controlled thereby, and of weapons or guns with one another, wherein these systems are or have to be coordinated in relation to one another, is generally impaired by so-called alignment errors. Alignment errors are errors which include a deviation from a defined (common) geometry, regardless of whether these errors occur during construction or after construction due to changes in the support base, as can be the case, for example, on ships.
In order to rectify alignment errors caused by mechanical inaccuracies, these errors must first be measured, then corrected and appropriately subsequently remeasured in order to detect time-dependent errors and possibly corrected.